Wistly
by kisilin
Summary: Wistly, il s'appelait ainsi lorsqu'il agissait comme un imbécile, aveugle, prétentieux, un crétin adorateur de ministère, assoiffé de pouvoir et déloyal envers sa famille.


**Disclaimer;** les personnages, les lieux et mêmes les évènement sur lesquels repose cette histoire appartiennent à J.!

ndA: ceci, est le premier One shot, d'une série de sept qui seront tous publié sur cette histoire. Merci à LittleNarcisse pour la correction Ils mettrons tous en scène Percy.

**De la responsabilité des grands frères**

Un son strident se fit entendre dans le dortoir. Percy se réveilla brutalement à demi conscient que c'était le signal de son réveil magique et qu'il devait se lever. Il se sentait si fatigué. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de dormir ces derniers jours. Dans un de ses rares moments de rébellions, il remonta la couverture et mit un de ses oreillers sur ses oreilles. Il allait dormir encore cinq minutes, seulement cinq minutes. Une voix le ramena à l'ordre.

— Percy, tu vas éteindre ce fichu réveille-matin! chuchota furieusement Olivier Dubois du lit à sa gauche.

Tout d'un coup beaucoup plus réveillé, Percy attrapa ses lunettes et éteignit d'un coup de baguette son réveil. Un peu honteux de sa paresse, il s'habilla en silence et accrocha son badge de Préfet au revers de sa veste.

Son regard se posa sur sa montre et il sursauta. Merlin, il allait être en retard son réveille avait dû sonner plusieurs fois.

Il descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers en colimaçons menant à la salle commune, il la traversa en courant et passa le tableau de la grosse dame. Il fit signe au préfet de cinquième année qu'il croisa qu'il était là pour le remplacer. Ce dernier sembla soulagé et partit en bâillant.

Reprenant son souffle, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide au couloir qui se trouvait devant lui. Ce couloir qui à cette heure matinale, très matinale, aurait dû être vide grouillait d'activité. Il pouvait apercevoir des professeurs, d'autres préfets et même les fantômes surveiller attentivement les lieux. Pourtant, malgré toute cette activité, le château lui apparut sinistre comme si l'inquiétude et la peur que ressentaient les professeurs et les élèves vibraient dans l'air. La chambre des secrets était ouverte, des élèves avaient déjà subi des agressions et la menace de nouvelles attaques planait.

Néanmoins, pendant un court moment, le danger lui avait semblé écarté. Les attaques contre les étudiants d'origine moldue paraissaient choses du passé. Durant des mois, aucun signe du descendant de Serpentard : ni message, ni élève figé. Le descendant de Serpentard s'était probablement découragé par les récentes mesures de sécurité. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

Malheureusement, il avait eu tort. Le prétendu héritier n'avait pas eu peur de se faire prendre. Il avait tout simplement attendu son heure et cette fois il avait fait deux victimes. Parmi elles se trouvaient maintenant à l'infirmerie, Pénélope, sa petite amie.

Penser à elle le bouleversait. Il se sentait impuissant, stupide, incompétent. Un trop-plein d'émotion qu'il ne pouvait même pas partager parce que Pénélope avait souhaité que leur relation reste secrète. Maintenant, il le regrettait amèrement.

La seule chose qui le consolait, c'était que les racines de mandragore allaient être prêtre d'un instant à l'autre, sa Pénélope ne resterait pas figée longtemps. Et bientôt, on attraperait le coupable. Le professeur Dumbledore reviendrait et Poudlard ne fermerait pas ses portes. Il fallait y croire. Aider, les professeurs, prendre ses responsabilités de préfet l'y aidait.

Entre temps, c'était son devoir d'assurer la sécurité des autres élèves, de parcourir les couloirs la nuit afin de s'assurer que personne ne rodait. En effet, c'était la nuit que le château était le plus dangereux, cependant beaucoup d'élèves n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes et sortaient tout de même. Ce qui était complètement inconscient!

Malheureusement, ses propres frères se fichaient du couvre-feu. Les jumeaux ne manquaient jamais une occasion pour violer le règlement et ils s'attiraient sans cesse des ennuis. Et, il y avait aussi son frère Ron. Il suivait partout son ami, le célèbre Harry Potter dans des aventures et des dangers incroyables, et ce sans se soucier de sa sécurité. Ils le rendaient malade d'inquiétude.

Ginny aussi l'inquiétait. Elle était toujours seule ou presque, semblait malade, triste et nerveuse. Il avait bien essayé de lui parler, mais elle le fuyait.

Son regard se posa sur le professeur McGonagall, qui avançait d'un pas rapide. Elle lui fit signe d'approcher.

— Votre quart de garde n'est pas terminé, M. Weasley?

Percy remarqua en jetant un coup d'œil sa montre que le temps avait encore filé.

— Il me reste quinze minutes, professeur.

— Bien, M. Weasley. Ensuite, vous vous dépêcherez; j'ai une importante annonce à faire et vous ne voulez pas la manquer.

Percy salua le professeur McGonagall et termina sa patrouille dans le calme. Il monta dans son dortoir chercher ses affaires et se dirigea vers la grande salle.

Il y était presque lorsque la voix professeur de métamorphose lui parvint:

— Ce soir, nous serons en mesure de ranimer les élèves qui ont été pétrifiés. L'un ou l'une d'entre eux pourra peut-être nous révéler qui les a attaqués et j'ai bon espoir que cette terrible année se termine avec la capture du coupable.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour savourer le bonheur qu'il éprouvait. Sa première pensée fut pour Pénélope. Il pourrait bientôt la revoir, lui parler, la serrer dans ses bras. Il voulut sauter de joie, crier et même faire quelques pas de danse, mais bientôt la fatigue et la faim qu'il avait oubliées se manifestèrent.

Il entra donc dans la Grande Salle et marcha vers la table des Gryffondor. Il n'y avait plus aucune place à table, mais il localisa sa sœur et se dit que celle-ci allait bien lui laisser la sienne.

-Si tu as fini de manger, je vais prendre ta place, Ginny, dit-il. Je meurs de faim. Je viens de faire une tournée d'inspection.

La jeune fille se leva d'un bond comme s'il l'avait brûlée. Elle leva vers lui un regard d'effroi Un drôle de mélange de confusion et de remords l'envahit. Il allait demander à Ginny ce qui n'allait pas, toutefois il n'en eut pas le temps, cette dernière avait déjà pris la fuite. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise, il ne se sentait pas l'énergie de la rattraper.

En évitant le regard indigné de son jeune frère et de son ami, il se servit une tasse de thé.

— Percy ! dit Ron d'un ton furieux. Elle s'apprêtait à nous dire quelque chose d'important!

Surpris, il avala de travers sa tasse de thé.

— Quel genre de chose? demanda-t-il en toussant.

— Je lui ai demandé si elle n'avait rien vu d'anormal et elle a commencé à dire que…

Percy, embarrassé et croyant savoir ce que sa petite sœur avait vu le coupa :

— Oh, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la Chambre des Secrets, fit-il en espérant ne pas avoir à répondre à des questions.

— Comment le sais-tu? s'étonna Ron.

Il revit sa petite sœur entrer dans la pièce où il se trouvait avec Pénélope. Il se souvint l'avoir vue s'enfuir avec un « pardon», l'avoir rattrapée et lui avoir fait promettre de n'en parler à personne. Légèrement mal à l'aise, il tenta de tout expliquer sans avoir à révéler sa relation secrète.

— Oh, si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, heu… voilà… L'autre jour, Ginny est tombée sur moi alors que j'étais… Enfin bon, peu importe, elle m'a vu en train de faire quelque chose et, heu… je lui ai dit de n'en parler à personne. Je croyais qu'elle tiendrait parole, mais de toute façon, ce n'est vraiment rien du tout…, tenta de répondre Percy.

— Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire? demanda Ron avec un sourire. Vas-y, dis-nous, je te promets qu'on ne se moquera pas de toi.

Percy, lui, n'avait pas la moindre envie de sourire.

— Passe-moi les petits pains, Harry, dit-il en essayant d'éviter la conversation. Je meurs de faim.

Sa tactique fonctionna plutôt bien puisqu'il eut la paix pour le reste du repas et pu se rendre à son cours de sortilège d'un pas léger. Ce dernier lui parut atrocement long, mais fut relativement paisible.

Le professeur Rogue quant à lui commença son cours de potion de sa façon habituelle, c'est-à-dire en enlevant quelques points à Gryffondor. Cependant, il se termina de façon étrange par une annonce de la voix magiquement amplifiée de McGonagall.

— Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement regagner leurs dortoirs. Les professeurs sont attendus dans leur salle. Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

Que pouvait bien signifier cette annonce ? C'était sûrement une nouvelle attaque. Depuis, un bon moment ils l'attendaient, surtout depuis le départ de Dumbledore. Un froid envahit la salle et puis tous se mirent à parler, à s'interroger et même à pleurer. Percy, lui-même, frissonna.

— Suffit, fit le directeur des Serpentard les faisant taire efficacement. Retourner dans votre dortoir et vous M. Weasley au lieu de ne rien faire comme un imbécile, faites votre devoir de préfet et escortez les élèves de votre maison.

Il se leva et fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Prendre les autres en charge lui donna un peu de courage. Peu importe ce qui allait se passer, il avait des responsabilités et il devait les assumer. Il resta derrière, s'assura qu'il ne restait plus personne, monta dans la salle commune et attendit nerveusement, comme les autres, des nouvelles de leur directrice de maison.

Il lança un coup d'œil à sa gauche et repéra avec un certain soulagement Fred et George assis en compagnie de leurs amis. Il remonta ses lunettes et essaya de trouver Ron et Ginny.

Il ne les voyait nulle part. Il sentit la panique monter dans sa poitrine, lui coupant le souffle.

McGonagall entra dans la salle commune et il ferma les yeux, incapable de croiser son regard. Il inspira et les ouvrit .Avec un battement de cœur il vit Ron à sa suite Harry. Il se sentit légèrement soulagé . Il attendit, espérant voir Ginny apparaître d'un moment à l'autre, mais rien. Elle n'était pas là, elle n'était pas là.

Il vit à peine le regard désolé que lui lançait leur directrice de maison. Il l'écouta à moitié leur annoncer qu'une nouvelle attaque avait eu lieu, que cette fois on avait de bonnes raisons de croire que la victime était morte, que celle-ci était Ginny, sa sœur Ginny. Elle leur expliqua aussi qu'étant donné les évènements l'école allait fermer, mais il ne l'entendit pas. Son cerveau lui repassant en boucle le nom de sœur. Ginny, Ginny, Ginny…

Son discours terminé le professeur McGonagall vint le trouver. Elle le regardait, navrée.

— M. Weasley, Percy, je suis désolée. Nous allons contacter vos parents. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

— Je vais le faire, je vais envoyer un hibou à mes parents.

Il ne voulait pas que ses parents apprennent la nouvelle par quelqu'un d'autre. C'était de sa responsabilité. Ginny était sous sa responsabilité.

La directrice de Gryffondor posa la main sur son épaule. Il se dégagea doucement et se dirigea vers la volière.

La tête vide, ses pieds le conduirent automatiquement. Il sortit un parchemin, de l'encre et une plume du sac qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir apporté. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise derrière le petit bureau de la volière, laissant planer sa plume sur le parchemin. Comment annoncer… Comment annoncer à une mère et à un père que leur fille… leur fille allait m… qu'ils n'allaient peut-être jamais la revoir ? Comment annoncer que l'on a échoué? Que l'on n'a pas fait son devoir de grand frère, qu'on n'a pas su protéger sa petite sœur. Comment écrire ce qu'il ne s'autorisait même pas à penser? Comment écrire à sa mère que sa sœur…Il ne pouvait pas et pourtant c'était tout de même à lui de le faire . C'est tremblant qu'il appuya sa plume contre le parchemin.

_Maman papa,_

C'est Ginny… Ginny. Elle... l'héritier de Serpentard l'a enlevée. Il… Il… Elle ne reviendra plus.

Venez,

Je suis désolé,

Percy

Il ne put écrire plus, chaque mot lui avait semblé lui demander un effort surhumain. Un effort pour ne pas les effacer d'un coup de baguette magique. Effacer le tracé de ses mots ne pourrait jamais rendre la vérité moins dure, mais cela pourrait retarder le chagrin de ses parents. Non, ils devaient savoir. Il siffla, Hermès son fidèle hibou atterrit doucement sur son épaule et tendit la patte, obéissant. Tremblant, Percy attacha son parchemin et donna l'adresse du Terrier.

Il ne se souvint pas du trajet entre la volière et la salle commune de Gryffondor, mais se rappela parfaitement le regard de reproche de ses jeunes frères lorsqu'il monta les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester là, à regarder la porte de la salle commune, espérant à moitié voir Ginny surgir de derrière le portrait de la grosse dame en criant « Poisson d'avril ». Mais on n'était pas en avril et Ginny ne surgirait certainement pas.

Le dortoir était vide, noir, silencieux. Percy assis sur son lit, immobile, ne pensait plus à rien et s'il fermait les yeux il arrivait presque à croire qu'il n'existait plus. Il n'était que vide.

— Perce, tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ? demanda Olivier Dubois d'une voix hésitant.

Il ne répondit rien.

— OK, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas. Je serais en bas avec tes frères et je viendrais t'avertir quand tes parents seront là.

De toute façon, il n'existait plus.

Il ne sut combien de temps passa lorsqu'Olivier vient le chercher, lui ordonna d'aller voir sa famille en le poussant hors de leur dortoir.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta dans le bureau de MGonagall à regarder sa mère pleurer avant d'être renvoyé dans son dortoir.

Il ne sut combien de temps il fut debout devant la fenêtre à droite de son lit avant que Ron vînt lui annoncer que Ginny était sauvée.

Toutefois, il sut qu'il serra sa sœur contre lui exactement une minute et trente secondes avant que les jumeaux ne le poussent.


End file.
